


Flufftober-3

by Flipscribble55



Series: Flufftober 2019 [3]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas, tog - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Flufftober, these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 04:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21220634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipscribble55/pseuds/Flipscribble55
Summary: Getting caught in an autumn rainstorm with only one umbrella





	Flufftober-3

**Author's Note:**

> Getting caught in an autumn rainstorm with only one umbrella

Elide had just finished the worst shift of her life. The bar she waitressed at was one of the nicer in town, but it was still in the college district. And there were still rich assholes that thought they deserved the right to feel her up when she brought them their cheap beer and nachos. It had been that kind of night. Two tables gave her no tip, one table of guys was constantly trying to feel her up, and three others kept catcalling her.

She was so ready to trudge home to her crappy studio apartment, pop open some wine, and watch movies.

Finishing her closing procedures, she grabbed her coat and stepped outside. It was a colder night than she had anticipated, her ankle throbbing from when she had twisted it earlier during her shift she tried to move quickly through the deserted streets.

After a few blocks, she heard someone coming up quickly behind her. She tried to walk faster, but it made her ankle throb more, she tried to discreetly turn around to see if someone was walking towards her but she didn’t want them to know she was on to them.

Quietly, she moved her keys in between her knuckles. She was NOT in the fucking mood to deal with this shit tonight. If whoever was coming at her thought she was going to go down without a fight they were wrong.

Adrenaline spiking her stalker was coming right up behind her, they grabbed her elbow and she turned and swung her fist at them screaming a little as she readied herself to make contact.

“Elide! What the fuck!”

She knew that voice. It was… “Lorcan? Don’t what the fuck ME what the fuck YOU!? Why would you sneak up on me like that!?”

He chuckled, “I called your name, didn’t you hear? But I am relieved to see you treat everyone you don’t know the way you treat me.”

Elide groaned and tried to lose him, “What are you even doing, Lorcan?” She couldn’t stand his stupid beautiful face that spewed the most acidic and nasty comments. His best friend dated her sister, they had met before they knew they would be working together and ever since then they had been at each other’s throats.  
“Look, there have been some muggings in the area I didn’t think you should walk home alone,” his long legs easily kept up with her, “Trust me, we’ll walk fast and get you locked in and I’ll be on my way.”

With an aggressive sigh, she accepted her fate and kept walking. Praying that he would just keep his mouth shut the few blocks left to her apartment.

“What’s up with your ankle, it’s making you walk slower than normal.”

“Well, I twisted my ankle on the ice bucket you left lying in the hallway instead of stacking it in the storage closet like you’re supposed to. It would be one more step for you to get to that closet, it’s even labeled. I can draw a picture for you tomorrow night if you can’t read.”

She could have sworn he chuckled under his breath, “Or maybe it was Vaughn who left it there and I knew nothing about it?”

Anger was rising within her, she felt heat coil up her spine until her face flushed. She stopped suddenly and faced him, not realizing how close they were until she craned her neck up to see his face. “You’re the bar manager, it’s your job to keep your dipshits in line.”

He arched a brow, “Or, you could just watch where the fuck you’re going.”

“How dare you–” she stopped when a raindrop hit her on her forehead.

“Shit,” Lorcan reached into his back pocket and pulled out a small umbrella. Shooting it open he tried to bring her up against him when she stepped back, “What are you doing get under the fucking umbrella.”

The rain started to fall harder, “I would rather get soaked and catch pneumonia than be that close to you.”

“Elide. Come on.”

She smiled sweetly and turned her face to the rain, “Nope.”

Next thing she knew she was being lifted over his shoulder like she weighed nothing as he continued down the street.

“Lorcan! Put me down NOW!” Her fists pounded against his back, which she unfortunately now knew, was solid muscle. Great. Beautiful and a hot body, how typical for someone so terrible.

“You know, I can see what those guys meant about your ass. It really is great.”

“LORCAN!” She was relieved he couldn’t see her flush, a combination of pleasure and anger rising within her.

“Relax, they paid for top-shelf liquor and I gave them bottom. Fuckers didn’t even know the difference.”

He had, in a way, stood up for her? “Why?”

He slid her down his body, she realized they were on the front landing of her apartment building. Elide’s heart was beating so fast she knew he must have felt it. Chest to chest, he grabbed her small hand in his. “I hate the way people talk to you. I always try and do whatever I can to balance the universe back in your favor.”

She didn’t know what she was doing, but she tightened her hand around his. “I was going to watch a movie, do you maybe want to…stay?”

The smile that touched his lips broke her heart, it was then she realized all the snarky remarks and scowls were an act. A way to protect himself from getting close to someone? Now she had to know.

“You can pick if you want.”

He nodded to the door and his smile grew.

Elide slipped the key into the lock and let him in.


End file.
